


the mess that we are

by prettywordsprettysmile



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi Soobin, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin, hueningkai cries during sex, slight punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywordsprettysmile/pseuds/prettywordsprettysmile
Summary: soobin is stressed because of uni. huening kai proves that he can be the cure of said stress.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	the mess that we are

**Author's Note:**

> another old prompt i managed to finish: sookai smut with daddy kink and mild punishment kink okay  
> (forgive me again for sinning. hueningkai just screams to be ruined :p)

The early morning rays began to slip through the cracks in the shutters when Soobin stirred form his slumber ; after a long and dreary week of extra classes, and double the amount of homework and studying Soobin found himself exhausted and run down. Stirring from his slumber Soobin readjusted his arms around his boyfriend, pulling the warm and soft body close to his chest as he spooned against him.

Soobin forgot the last time he could feel this comfortable. Sighing deeply he nuzzled his face against Kai's hair, breathing in the scent of strawberry shampoo. Groaning softly Soobin willed his eyes to remain closed, his body stilling as he began to fall back asleep.

It was late morning by the time Soobin awoke once more from his slumber, slow realization came over him when he felt that Kai was no longer laying in his arms, rather in fact it was his pillow that he was spooning and holding close. Sitting up with a frown tugging on his lips Soobin reached for his glasses from the bedside table, his eyes blinking owlishly as he placed them on the bridge of his nose; the side of the bed that Kai slept on was already made up, the only thing out of place was his pillow which Soobin still hung on to as he yawned widely. Glancing to the clock his eyes widened at seeing it was already well into the tenth hour of the morning, though he couldn't help but be puzzled as to why Kai allowed him to sleep in so late if his younger boyfriend was already up. It wasn't like Kai to be up and about on a weekend without Soobin by his side.

Placing Kai's pillow back on his side of the bed Soobin slipped his legs out from under the covers and stood up with a stretch, his back cracking with an audible _pop_ as he did so; looking about the room Soobin noticed that the wooden chest that sat by the dresser was unlocked, a grin stretching on his face as he automatically knew what it meant.

Chuckling to himself Soobin walked over to the dresser and began to select clothes for the day; a pair of loose black slacks and a white button down shirt, and with the clothing in hand he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower knowing his 'good boy' was down stairs waiting for him. Stripping himself of his sleep ware Soobin groaned at the thought of Kai being down stairs, wondering just what outfit the other had picked out for the day. And with that thought in mind Soobin turned the handle on the shower faucet. A cold shower was needed if he was going to be downstairs anytime soon.

Soobin was midway down the stairs when the scent of savory pancakes and bacon caught his attention; Soobin's stomach growled as his mouth began to water. It was 'play' days like this that he loved the most. Heading into the small kitchen Soobin stopped in the door way, taking a moment to appreciate, and commit to memory the view before him.

Kai stood at the stove with his back turned to his older boyfriend, messy and slightly long bangs tied up neatly in a apple-style that was adorned with a small strawberry clip. Between his delicate fingers is a spatula as he brought another freshly cooked pancake to the serving plate, his hips rocking softly as he hummed to himself. The outfit, or better yet, lack of a full outfit made Soobin's mouth water.

It was clear for Soobin to see that Kai was wearing one of his oversized night shirts; the hem of the shirt fell mid-thigh, the left shoulder slipping down to reveal his smooth pale skin. With each sway of Kai's hips the shirt rode up a bit more in the back, just enough to reveal his little angel was wearing pink sheer panties that were decorated with white ribbon.

"Breakfast will be done soon!" Kai grinned without turning around, already moving to the task of putting the breakfast pans into the sink before moving to grab a clean mug from the dish drain. "Sit down, you know the drill."

Soobin grinned as he moved from the doorway to the dining table, barely taking notice of the new table cloth as he sat down, already picking up the morning newspaper. Without looking up from the paper in front of him Soobin could hear Kai moving about, the soft clink of the coffee mug being placed before him earning Kai a soft hum of approval; it was only when he could smell the food before him that Soobin slowly folded the newspaper back up, placing it to the side as he beckoned for Kai to come closer. Patting his thigh Soobin scooted the chair back so that Kai could sit on his lap, a natural blush high on his slightly chubby cheeks.

"I hope everything came out how you like it." Kai practically purred as Soobin stroked a hand through his hair, fingers petting and lavishing his ear with soft pettings. Unable to keep his composure Kai relaxed against Soobin's chest, his cheeks and chin nuzzling at Soobin's neck as the gentle strokes kept being administered; with a whine of protest Kai watched the hand that once stroked through his hair reach for the mug of coffee on the table. With wide 'innocent' eyes Kai watched as Soobin took a sip from the mug, his older boyfriend clearly savoring the taste of the bitter liquid before placing it back down.

The free hand that had been resting on the small of Kai's back to keep him balanced suddenly slipped down over the curve of Kai's plumped backside, the hand pulling back before smacking down hard against the panty clad cheeks. The sudden groan forcing itself past Kai's lips encouraged Soobin to spank him again, this time harder as Kai's toes curled and his teeth bit down on his bottom lip.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Soobin asked huskily as he brought his hand down again when no answer was made. "Be a good boy and tell me angel."

Kai bit back a moan as he nuzzled harder against Soobin's neck, moaning against him before blurting out what Soobin wanted to hear. "Because I didn't wake you up!"

“What? I can’t seem to hear you.”

The hand to Kai's backside tightened which in turn made him cry out; "Because I didn't wake you up, Daddy!"

Soobin's chuckle was soft as the older boyfriend began to rub his hand softly against Kai's spanked backside, his lips pressing to Kai's forehead as he took away the sting. "That's my good boy, Kai." Reaching out to the serving plate Soobin picked up a strip of bacon and brought it to Kai's lips, softly ordering him to eat. He had Kai lick the bacon residue form his fingers, reaching out once more to feed his boyfriend before taking a bit for himself.

Soobin couldn't help but become relax as he took a bite from one of Kai's famous pancakes, the buttery flavor making his mouth water as he cut himself another forkful. Soobin's hand gently stroked at Kai's backside in a sign of gratitude as he continued to eat, a gentle hum escaping Kai in response. Taking one last gulp of his coffee Soobin set the empty mug down before tapping on Kai's rump to make him move. With a blush on his cheek Kai quickly got up, instinctively gathering up the breakfast dishes as Soobin stood up from his seat.

"Now, I know that my baby want to cheer me up, but there a few last minute assignments I need to work on," Soobin started as he handed Kai his mug for a refill. "Do you think you can be a good boy and keep yourself entertained until I'm done?"

"Of course Daddy," Kai purred as he poured Soobin a fresh mug before kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "I'll be good and keep out of your hair."

"That's my good boy." Soobin smirked, taking a sip from the mug before leaving Kai to the task of cleaning up the dishes while he headed for the lounge to begin his work.

"Fuck this shit!" Soobin snapped aloud to himself as he ripped the page he had currently been working on from his notebook, crumpling up the paper and tossing it across the room. It had been Soobin's fifth attempt at writing down his theory for a Continuous Motion Device, yet each time he attempted to jot his ideas down his mind just couldn't put his thoughts into words. Soobin knew he needed to be at the Lab working on it hands on rather than at home trying fruitlessly to write it down, but he couldn't. Growling to himself Soobin attempted again before looking up as a voice called out to him from the other side of the room.

"Why don't you take a break?" Kai asked hopefully as he sat down his sketch book, taking note of the crumpled balls of paper on the ground.

"I can't Kai, I'm on a break through, if only I could-" Soobin's brows furrowed as he ripped the page from the notebook. "Damnit to hell!"

With a frown on his lips Kai slowly got up, bending down to collect the crumple balls of paper, his brows rising as he watched his boyfriend slowly become consumed with annoyance. It saddened Kai to watch Soobin literally gripping at his own hair. Hesitantly headed to where Soobin was, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I know you're in a bit of a rough spot, so maybe taking a break would be a good thing?" Kai offered, flinching under Soobin's gaze; as Kai took a step back he watched as yet another crumpled ball was added to the floor, it was clear to him that Soobin needed a break. And Kai was going to make sure Soobin took one, whether his 'Daddy' liked it or not.

"I think you need a break." A clear pout was heard in Kai's voice as he reached for the notebook that Soobin had resting on his lap.

"Kai, I just told you I'm on the-"

"I know what you told me, but you're not!" Kai snapped, snatching up the notebook before Soobin could react. Kai knew he was going to get it the moment Soobin looked up at him and he was prepared for his 'punishment. Before Soobin could reach to take the notebook back Kai had thrown it across the room, his arms crossing over his chest as he took a defiant stance. "You need to take a break."

Soobin's eyes narrowed angrily as he pointed to his knee, a rough growl to his voice. "Kai! My knee, now!"

"No!" Kai snapped back defiantly, ignoring Soobin's shock at being disobeyed. With a yelp of pain Kai's wrist was tugged forward swiftly, his knee's nearly buckling as he was dragged the two steps closer, and forced over Soobin's knees. In one swift tug Kai's panties were pulled down to his knees, his bare backside exposed for Soobin to see; the crack of skin slapping skin was loud enough to make Kai jump from fear rather than pain, the sting only coming after he fully realized what had happened. Kai wasn't given long to recover before the hand came down once more, the sting being felt fully as the force was doubled. Kai cried out in pain, his cries slowly turning to counting as Soobin demanded Kai count along with each slap.

"Ten….eleven…Augh!" Kai's eyes began to brim with tears as his reddened backside was abused with more slaps, by the time he reached twenty three Soobin had stopped yet the burning pain remained- bruises already beginning to form on his back side.

"That's enough punishment angel." Soobin cooed softly as he brushed his tears away, helping him off his lap. Seeing that tears still continuing to slide down Kai's cheeks, Soobin instructed for him to remove the panties completely, having Kai carefully lean against him as Soobin began to kiss and lick his cheeks free of the salty droplets, hushing Kai when whimpers escaped him. "Are you ready to be my good boy again?"

Without hesitation Kai nodded, pressing kisses desperately against Soobin's cheeks and neck to show he was ready to behave. Slipping his hands between them Soobin began to unbutton his shirt, the fabric being pressed apart as Kai's lips instinctively moved lower, his tongue lapping at the skin before he moved to lick at one of Soobin's dusky colored nipples, giving the stub a bite before suckling on it gently. As Kai teased Soobin's right nipple his hands moved down from Soobin's stomach to the waist band of the slacks. Kai could feel how hard Soobin was and couldn't resist slipping his hands down under the waist band of both the slack and the briefs he wore, his fingers rubbing against his pre-cum slicked tip.

Hearing Soobin's groan Kai switched to lick and suckle the left nipple, his hands tugging down the clothing that separated his hands from Soobin's cock; pulling on the stub playfully Kai pressed a kiss against it, his lips trailing kisses down Soobin's torso as Kai got to his knees, idly licking his lips as he brought his mouth hungrily down to the tip of the cock to lick it clean. Feeling the hand in his hair Kai smiled as his face was pressed closer, his tongue licking at the thick shaft as he opened his mouth wide to suck as much of Soobin's cock into his mouth as he possibly could. Kai's eyes narrowed when the hand on his head forced him down lower, his gag reflex almost being rubbed as he did his best to accommodate the sudden intrusion of an extra inch and a half of cock. Kai's cheeks reddened as he glanced to see the look of bliss on Soobin's face as his older boyfriend began to mouth fuck Kai roughly. Swallowing and sucking Kai flattened his tongue, his lips tightening around the girth of Soobin's cock as he tried not to rub his teeth against the sensitive flesh.

Shivers ran down Kai's spine as he continued to suck down on the impressive length of his boyfriend’s cock, his vision going starry as he tried to maintain his breathing. Had it been anyone else Kai would have slapped the hand away, yet he found himself eager to comply to its will as he swallowed a mouthful of pre-cum and saliva, knowing that that was what his 'Daddy' needed. Without warning Kai found his mouth rapidly filling with sticky thick cum, his hands twitching as he fought to breathe despite the hand the continued to hold his head down; mouthful after mouthful Kai did his best to swallow, his eyes tearing up as he fought for air. When Soobin released his hand from his head Kai found himself jerking his head up quickly to fight for air, his mouth opened wide with his tongue hanging as saliva and cum oozed out.

Panting softly Kai glanced up at his boyfriend, the unshed tears finally falling as he greedily began to gulp down the air he had been denied just moments ago. Kai flinched when Soobin brought his hand closer to him, however he quickly melted against it as Soobin stroked his hair softly and told him what a good boy he was.

"I love you Daddy." Kai moaned as Soobin's hand stroked the back of his neck.

Carefully Soobin moved down to help Kai get up from his knees, having him straddling his waist as he peppered Kai's lips with soft kisses. A groan of pain escaped Kai's lips as his spanked bruised backside rubbed against Soobin's ever hardening cock. Spark of worry flashed through his eyes as he gripped the edges of Soobin's shirt, mouth opening obediently as he was ordered to suckle on the three fingers that Soobin pressed to his lips. Kai's hot and moist tongue began to lavish the digits in licks and kisses, playfully nipping down on the knuckles before closing his lips around them to do a thorough job of lubing them up; despite the pout and whine from Kai the fingers were removed from his mouth and replaced by Soobin's tongue as the hand moved to his reddened backside, fingers sliding in between Kai's plump cheeks.

Kai shivered when he felt the tip of the first finger being pressed and traced around his rim, a moan being emitted when the finger was pushed in knuckle deep. Playfully Soobin began to pump the finger in and out, hooking the finger in order to make Kai shiver and loosen up. With the second finger wiggling in beside the first Kai cried out softly, his cries being stifled by Soobin's hand. With enough scissoring and shushing from Soobin the third finger was thrusted in, a cry louder than the last time being emitted from Kai as all three fingers were removed completely before being thrusted back inside his loosened hole. As Soobin continued his ministration, Kai tried to hold back his loud cries of pleasure before he whined out loud when the fingers were removed completely.

"Who's my good boy?" Soobin chuckled as nudged Kai upwards by his hips, a hand firmly grasping his cock by the base. Soobin watched lustfully as Kai began to press down on his length, drool trickling down Kai's chin as he buried Soobin balls deep inside of him. "Who's my good boy?"

"I- I am…" A moan ripped itself from Kai's lips as Soobin stroked at his boyfriends' cock. "I am Daddy!"

"That's what I like to hear." Soobin chuckled as he gripped Kai's hips and began to pull out, thrusting back inside hard enough to make Kai moan once again, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Soobin kept his pace almost painfully slow as he allowed his younger boyfriend to get used to him, his cock twitching as Kai's tight inner walls wrapped around him. Almost lazily Soobin thrusted into him before Kai parted from the kiss, his eyes darkened with need as he begged softly for Soobin to fuck him harder.

Unable to resist such a request Soobin began to thrust into him deeper, his hips slamming upwards as he began to set about a much faster pace. The harder Soobin thrusted, the pace becoming almost punishingly hard as he shifted his hip, looking desperately to find the spot inside Kai he knew would have him mewling like a kitten.

As Soobin gripped Kai's hips harder he was rewarded when Kai threw his head back and moaned loudly, eyes almost closed as he gripped Soobin's shoulders, begging for the spot to be slammed into again. Unable to deny him Soobin thrusted continuously upwards, the tip of his cock thrusting repeatedly against the bundle of nerves until Kai was too lost in pleasure to speak, his orgasm finally washing over him as he splattered cum onto both his and Soobin's bellies with a cry of 'Daddy!'. With fingers digging into Kai's hips Soobin continued to thrust into his younger boyfriend, fucking him past the brink of second orgasm and straight into being 'blissfully numb'. Not long Kai’s mouth dropped open in silent cries as he came painfully again, feeling the hot cum filling him until his stomach bulged outwards. He felt so stuffed and full with the cock still inside working as a plug.

Too tired to move and too numb to speak Kai melted against Soobin's chest, ignorant to the mess he had made onto both of them.

" 'addy… love you." Kai moaned as he fought to stay awake, the arms of his boyfriend wrapping around him tightly.

"I love you too, angel." Soobin groaned as he held Kai close, pressing soft kiss to his forehead. "You're my good boy."

An adorable smile appeared on Kai’s pretty face before his eyes closed once more, his breathing leveling out as he passed out against his chest. Unwilling to part from the warm body of his baby boyfriend, Soobin sighed as he carefully pulled the lever on the recliner to bring out the foot rest, keeping his cock inside Kai as he continued his paper in silence.


End file.
